


A Meditation on Tennis

by ljs



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljs/pseuds/ljs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly Robinson's forehand is a wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meditation on Tennis

Kelly Robinson's forehand is a wonder. He comes at the ball clean, makes the hit sing.

Only Scotty knows the pain in Kelly's shoulder when he connects, the pain inside after yet another disastrous success (one more dead civilian, one more closed file).

Kelly, drunk, says the spy game's always at deuce, never love, never a winner. It's a forehand smash to the head.

Kelly, sober, is like his own backhand -- spinning, spinning, never where you think he's supposed to be.

Unless you're Scotty. His partner knows the sweet spot where Kelly lives, singing there in the heart of things.


End file.
